Completely Different Lives
by CrazyKitten2112
Summary: When Diana Ladris and Thalia Grace wake up in each other's bodies, they figure out that they live very different lives. Diana would rather be on the island with Caine than trying to take charge of The Hunters of Artemis, while Thalia has the opposite problem. Rated T for suggestive content. I am not Rick Riordan or Michael Grant. This is my first story involving the PJO fandom.
1. Chapter 1

Diana Ladris was suddenly woken by a tiny girl pouring icy cold water onto her face. The girl was either in late elementary school or early middle school. She gray eyes that peeked out from behind pink square framed glasses. Her loosely curled black hair was pulled into low pigtails with scrunchies. She definitely hadn't come to the island with her, Caine, Penny, and Bug.

"What the hell?!" was all Diana had to say to this mysterious girl.

"Hey, don't be mad at me for waking you up so early. You were the one who told us we needed to get going at 6," Scrunchy girl replied.

"I never said that. I don't even know you," Diana shot back. Her voice sounded different. Overnight she seemed to have lost her usual slow, seductive drawl. It had been replaced by a quicker, sharper, and slightly higher pitched voice that sounded like it had been designed for barking orders.

"C'mon, Thalia. I've been a hunter for two whole months now. You can't have forgotten me," the girl said.

This complete stranger sounded honestly hurt that Diana could remember who she was. And why was she calling Diana Thalia? Diana scanned her room for clues, only to find that she wasn't in her room. She was in a white silk tent that smelled like nature. A couple of other girls seemed to be packing up their things.

"Ok, I don't know who you are, where I am, or who this Thalia chick is. Can I get an explanation please?" Diana requested.

"I'm Elisa Gleet, right now we're somewhere in Minnesota, and you're Thalia Grace. Do you have amnesia or something?"

"Hate to break it to you, but I am not Thalia Grace. My name is Diana Ladris. I'm trapped in the FAYZ, have you heard about that?"

"Yeah. The gods have been totally stumped trying to figure out what caused it. I'm not sure about this, but I think your brain is in Thalia's body," Elisa replied.

"That first part sadly doesn't seem surprising. But what do you mean gods? Is this some sort of Pagan hobo cult?"

"No, we're the Hunters of Artemis! We travel across the country to hunt with the goddess Artemis-"

"So this is a crazy Pagan hobo cult that kills small animals for fun?"

"You didn't let me finish. We've sworn off boys in exchange for partial immortality. We don't grow old or get sick, but we can still die in battle. Thalia was our leader.

"So this is a crazy lesbian Pagan hobo cult that kills small animals for fun? That's just great."

* * *

Thalia Grace rolled over and looked at the small but fancy analog clock on her nightstand. It was 8:16 am. Alarms started going off in her brain that something was wrong, so she sprang out of bed and checked out her surroundings. The tent she had fallen asleep in the night before had transformed into a luxurious bedroom. When she saw herself in the large mirror on the wall, Thalia screamed. Her short black hair had been replaced by dark brown locks that weren't styled or layered, but still beautiful. Thalia's electric blue irises were now the color of dark chocolate. Her extremely skinny body was covered only by an extremely baggy boys' T-shirt the reader with a monkey on it and lacey underwear that most people would consider lingerie. It made Thalia uncomfortable to be seeing this girl without clothing, even though she was technically this girl.

Thalia dug through the dresser drawers in search of some more comfortable underwear. She eventually found some decent undergarments, but they weren't the lace free options she had set out to find. Slightly disgruntled, Thalia began digging through the walk in closet for something that didn't make her look like Celebrity Barbie. She didn't find anything, so Thalia decided to search the house in hopes of finding out where the T-shirt had come from.

Since it looked like a boys' shirt, Thalia assumed that she shared the house with another boy about her age. She slipped on a navy blue bathrobe (one of many she had found in the expansive closet) and set off in search of clothes that didn't make her want to barf.

She found an open room, which judging by the pictures on the wall belonged to an African American boy. Based off of the fact that she had worn his shirt to bed Thalia didn't think that he would mind her borrowing his clothes. She hoped that he wasn't this girl's boyfriend. It would complicate this already complicated experience, which was beginning to seem like a spontaneous body swap to Thalia.

It didn't take long for Artemis' lieutenant to decide on clothes. She grabbed a simple black tee with an abstract gray design on it. She grabbed a pair of jeans, which had no chance of staying up without a belt. Unfortunately, Thalia couldn't find any in the boy's room.

Thalia walked into the hallway, awkwardly holding her jeans up. She saw a closed door, which probably meant there was a person behind it. Thalia briskly knocked on the door a few times before she waited for a response.

"Diana, Bug, or Penny?" a teenage boy called from within the room. Thalia hadn't believed that it was possible to sound authoritative and sleepy at the same time until she heard him speak. He did not sound like the boy whose clothes Thalia had borrowed.

"I honestly don't know," Thalia admitted.

"Very funny, Diana," the boy replied, "Do you want to come in?"

This girl was named Diana. Thalia had to remember that.

"Not really. I just wanted to know if you could loan me a belt," Thalia said.

"Why do you want a belt?"

"My pants won't stay up?"

"I've got a belt in here. You wanna come in and get it?"

"How about you just crack the door and pass it out to me?"

"I'd rather not. You're gonna come in and get it."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes. You are."

"No. I'm not."

Sadly, that argument continued for precisely twenty seven minutes and forty three seconds. In that entire time it did not evolve past the boy within the room saying "Yes. You are" and Thalia countering with "No. I'm not."

Eventually, the door swung open, revealing the boy on the other side. Thalia noted that he had some form of telekinesis. Like the girl, he was extremely skinny. But while she was merely skin and bones, he was relatively muscular. He was fairly well groomed and Thalia would've thought he was hot if she hadn't wasted almost half an hour arguing with him about whether or not she was going to let him see Diana's body in skimpy underwear.

"Come on in, I don't bite," the guy encouraged while checking out Diana's butt.

"But you do stare," Thalia said, shooting him one of her infamous death glares.

"Whoa, somebody's hostile today."

"And somebody else is perverted."

"Did Bug try and make a move on you!? Just say the word and we can vote him off the island. It would be like survivor, which would actually be pretty ironic."

"Why?"

"If I threw him hard at the ground he would exactly be doing much surviving, now would he?"

"Are you threatening to kill this Bug guy because you think he tried to grope me, which hasn't happened yet today, while staring at me in my underwear?"

"I'm your boyfriend, he's a creepy elementary schooler. It's different."

"Just give me a belt."

"You've got to find it."

Thalia began searching Diana's boyfriend's bedroom for belt. He watched intently, savoring the moment as Thalia aimlessly wandered the room. After a couple of minutes, he'd gotten his fix and used his powers to open the belt drawer. Once she'd selected a belt, it took a good dose of willpower on Thalia's part to loop it around her waist instead of using it as a weapon on her newfound boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm going to need some OCs for the hunters of Artemis. They can act however you want, just no Mary Sues please. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming and enjoy.**

"We need to get off of this stupid island," Thalia muttered.

Her companion looked floored by this suggestion. Without explanation, he walked away and returned with a video camera.

"Could you please say that again for me?" Diana's boyfriend requested.

"Why?" Thalia wondered.

"I just want to be able to relive this moment."

"Fine. Just tell me when."

The guy started recording and then pointed to Thalia.

"We need to get off of this stupid island."

Caine ended the video and sat down on his bed.

"You've got your video, now get me out of here," Thalia ordered.

"I don't do what you say!" Caine protested.

"I'm not planning on doing what you say either, but I want to get out of this body and away from you. You should help me out because you want your girlfriend back. Plus, you seem pretty excited about a chance to get off of this island."

"Oh, I am," Caine told her. He jumped off of the bed and slid the mattress off of his box spring with levitation. Then he grabbed a red five subject notebook that had been hidden within his bed like a copy of Playboy magazine.

"This notebook is full of plans to get off of here. Section 1 is plans that could work quickly, section 2 is plans that would work, section 3 is plans that would work if we had something that we don't have, section 4 is fantasy plans that would never work, and section 5 is plans on how to take over town when I get back," Caine listed, proudly holding the notebook in front of his chest.

"You seriously need a hobby," Thalia replied.

"This counts as a hobby!"

"No, it counts as an obsession."

"I need something to do at night."

"What, Diana wasn't available?" Thalia joked.

"Exactly," Caine responded sincerely.

"I'M HUNGRY!" Somebody shrieked from another room in the gigantic house.

"Who was that?" Thalia asked.

"Penny," Caine answered, "You have to feed her."

"Why? Can't she get her own food?"

"I wish. Her legs are broken. You have to feed her."

"Why can't you feed her?"

"Because I really don't care whether she lives or dies," Caine said casually.

"What's wrong with you!?"

"Hey, you won't care either once you actually meet her."

* * *

Elisa pulled Diana out of the white tent, where a bunch of middle school girls were impatiently waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" A tan girl with chin length black hair asked.

"I'm not used to waking up this early," Diana muttered.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," the short girl retorted dryly.

Everybody was murmuring amongst themselves uncertainly. Diana didn't want to be single handedly responsible for getting this Thalia girl fired. That wasn't something that a good person would do.

"Is that anyway to talk to your leader?!" Diana said in her best imitation of Caine.

She definitely didn't think Caine was a good leader, but he did know how to control a crowd.

"Well, she's not technically our leader," Elisa corrected, "Her name is Diana, and she woke up in Thalia's body. Apparently she's fine filling in for Thalia until we can find a way to get her back."

"Why should we let her take charge? Does she even know how we work?" the tan girl wondered.

"Elisa just gave me a crash course on how this stuff works around here. I think I could take charge," Diana stated, sounding more confident than she felt. Diana wasn't really lying, but she was leaving out a large part of the truth.

Elisa had told Diana about how the Hunters of Artemis worked, but that wasn't all. The girl who seemed to have it out for Diana was named Shawna. Even though she was perpetually an eleven year old, Shawna Greene had been alive since the Civil War. She joined the hunters of Artemis to escape the torment she faced for being mixed-race. She had been a hunter longer than any of the other girls. She had always wanted to be the lieutenant, but it had always been someone named Zoe's job. Elisa had never met the girl, but everyone said she was great. When she'd fallen in battle, Shawna had expected Artemis to make her the lieutenant. Unfortunately, the job had gone to Thalia, who hadn't had to serve a single year. Artemis hadn't even given it a second thought. Shawna had been jealous of Thalia ever since then. Elisa had warned Diana that if Shawna filled in for Thalia while Diana was in her body, Shawna would never relinquish the position.

"I'll help her run things," another girl spoke up. She pale skin and long, light blonde hair that was loosely curled. She had dark eyes that contrasted the rest of her appearance.

"Thanks, but who are you?" Diana asked.

"I'm Annalise Morton, Thalia's second in command."

"Great, what were you guys doing before I showed up?" Diana asked.

"We were hunting a hydra, but that can wait," Annalise reported, "We need to find Artemis, it's the only way to get our lieutenant back."


	3. Chapter 3

Diana had never actually pictured hell before, but now she was pretty sure that she'd be spending her afterlife running through the forest with a bunch of middle school girls. Annalise, who was apparently the daughter of the Greek wisdom goddess, said they'd most likely find Artemis on the peak of a sacred mountain. That meant the Hunters had to run until they found the nearest mountain. Diana was having a hard time keeping up. At least the Thalia girl had an athlete's body. If Diana was truly herself she never would've been able to stay with the group, much less lead it.

They had been running for almost an hour when Annalise fell to the forest floor. The hunters stopped abruptly and rushed over to make sure she was okay.

"What happened?" Diana asked.

"It was a snake bite!" Elisa exclaimed.

Just then, Diana felt something reptilian stick its head up her pant leg and coil its long scaly body around her leg.

"It's on my leg, guys!" Diana cried.

"Don't move!" Annalise groaned, "Snakes…bite… only when provoked. I…must've stepped on…"

Diana heeded Annalise's feeble warning and tried to stand completely still. It didn't work. The fangs sunk into her leg. Diana liked to consider herself an expert on pain. She knew the physical pain of being whipped by a psychopath, the emotional pain of falling in love with an evil creep, the seemingly unstoppable pain of hunger pangs, the internal pain of her guilt, and the mental pain that Penny's illusions had caused her. None of those were even comparable to being bitten by a snake. They had all hurt, some more than others, but not in the same way as the bite. It kept hurting after the snake slithered away. It was like getting the worst shot of her life.

"Elisa! You're a Hermes kid. Can you give Annalise the ambrosia?" the girl who had been in charge of taking care of Annalise asked.

She shoved her way through the crowd of girls that had formed around Diana.

"Fix it! Fix it! Fix it!" Diana cried, her voice strained by the tears I was trying to hold back.

"Calm down, I got it. Just drink this," the girl instructed.

She didn't have to ask Diana twice. The girl held the bottle to Diana's lips and she swallowed. It tasted like tiramisu, her dad's favorite dessert. She remembered helping her mother make it when she was a little girl. She'd never liked it much when she was young, but when she got sent to Coates it became one of her favorite foods because it reminded her of a simpler, happier time. She'd become literally obsessed with it when she was starving.

"Are you ok, Tha-I mean Diana," the girl with the nectar asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Diana said.

Now that she wasn't dying, Diana took a good long look at the girl. She had choppy bleach blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes were focused on my wound. She seemed a lot more like a healer than a hunter.

"Thanks for that," Diana said, "It would've been pretty hard to explain to Thalia that we got her body killed. If we ever find her, of course."

"We'll find her. I'm sure of it," she replied.

"How do you know? Are you psychic or something?" Diana wondered.

"No, but I know Thalia. She isn't going to let anything mess her up. Not even the Perdido Beach Anomaly."

"You're not her girlfriend, are you?" Diana asked, "Because I'd just like to make sure that everybody knows that I am completely straight."

"So are most of us, including me. Thalia's my best friend. My name's Carmen, by the way."

Diana was about to respond when Elisa's shriek nearly blasted Diana's eardrums out.

The hunters moved in as one, like a pack of wolves. They looked over where Elisa was kneeling, to see that there was no Annalise.

"I…I…I…I DISENTEGRATED HER!" Elisa cried. As the tears fell from her eyes, she had an innocent, almost childlike quality.

"You gave her too much, didn't you?" Carmen asked.

"I'm so sorry, Carmen. I…I never meant to do that. I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!" Elisa bawled.

Thalia was trying to balance an overstuffed burrito, a glass of mountain dew, a sandwich bag full of tortilla chips, and a little bowl of possibly expired salsa in one arm while opening the bathroom door with another.

"Hello, beautiful," Penny teased.

"Hey, Penny," Thalia greeted uneasily.

The twelve year old lying on the bathroom floor may have once been good looking. She had a pretty face. Unfortunately, that face was covered in curtain of long, greasy, black hair that looked as though it hadn't been washed for at least a month. Her skinny body made anorexic people look like a _Biggest Loser_ contestants. She looked a lot like the main character from _The Grudge _with broken legs. Thalia couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I tried to do Taco Bell for you today, but eat the salsa at your own risk. Also, there's no cheese or sour cream on the burrito. Just rice, beans, and some ground turkey," Thalia said.

"What, no sarcastic comment?" Penny asked.

"You want one?" Thalia wondered.

"No, I was just surprised. You're usually a total bitch."

"This is going to sound totally crazy, but I'm not Diana."

"Is this some sort of a sick joke?"

"No. My name is Thalia. I woke up in Diana's body this morning. Wow. That sounds weird."

"Weirder things have happened. Now leave. I hate looking at you."

"I will. I just wanted to tell you that Caine and I are gonna be leaving the island for a while."

"Ok, I believe you. You are definitely not Diana."

"Good to know. Apparently someone named Bug is going to be taking care of you while we're gone. I haven't seen him yet, myself."

"Of course you haven't. Good luck getting down the cliff!" Penny exclaimed. Her voice implied that she hoped Thalia would fall down said cliff and crack Diana's head open which was truly, Thalia's greatest fear.

**A/N: I told you that we'd have some interesting drama coming up in Diana's POV! Next chapter Thalia will have to deal with...THE CLIFF! Also, Diana is going to need to sort out what she'd going to do now that her second in command has kicked the bucket. Hopefully, next chapter won't take as long to update since I'm over my little case of writer's block for this story. Last, but definitely not least, I'd like to thank Breeze XXX for submitting Carmen! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry it took me forever to update this. I've been really busy****, plus this story always gives me writer's block for some reason. Also, special thanks to Jch15Jch15 for submitting Shelby. I don't own The Joker or Massie Block they belong to DC Comics and Lisi Harrison.**

Thalia stood on the edge of the cliff. It was the tallest cliff she'd ever been on. She wasn't about to climb down that. She only hoped that the Caine's notebook had quality instead of just quantity.

"So, what's the plan?" Thalia wondered.

"Well, getting down the cliff isn't going to very hard with my powers, it's getting back to town that will be hard. We don't exactly have a boat," Caine explained.

"Do we have a flare gun or something like that?"

"Yeah, but nobody would come rescue us. I'm not exactly the most lovable person in the FAYZ.

"I can see why."

"I wouldn't be insulting the only person who can get you off this island."

"I wouldn't be going against the person who's in your girlfriend's body. This long hair's getting really annoying."

"No! Not again!"

"So you'll listen to me?"

"Only if you'll listen to me."

"That seems fair, but get one thing straight. I'm in charge."

Caine laughed.

"I'm always in charge. I'm the leader. It's my thing."

"Well, it's my thing too."

"I led Diana, Penny, and Bug to this island and took it over so we could live here. Top that."

"OK, my father is King of the Greek Gods so I'm genetically programmed for leadership and I'm in charge of the Hunters of Artemis."

"Let me see if I'm getting this. You're a better leader than I am because you're a crazy person who believe that you are a significant part Greek mythology? I hate to tell you this, but the Greek civilization failed back in the BCs. Then again, there wasn't really a time when it wasn't failing."

"I know that it collapsed, all civilizations do. And I know I sound crazy, but you're not exactly the picture of sanity. The thing I don't get is you saying that it was a complete failure."

"It was always just a bunch of random city states, and the only two that ever really accomplished anything were Athens and Sparta."

"What about Alexander the Great? He was able to unite all of the city states and Greece flourished after that."

"He was Macedonian. He stormed in, conquered the Greeks, and kept some of their culture as part of the MACEDONIAN empire. Then, after he died the Romans took over. If you want to be delusional and live in an ancient civilization pick that one. Ever heard of Julius Caesar? That guy knew how to run things."

From the moment they'd met, Thalia had truly despised Caine. This, however, was the final straw. This guy wasn't even a half-blood! What right did he have to randomly insult Greece?! Thalia ran over to Caine shoved him up against the exterior wall of the mansion. She didn't have a weapon, but she did have a foot. Sure, it was wearing black ballet flats instead of her usual combat boots, but that didn't mean it would be just as effective in kicking Caine in the balls. Before she could do so, she felt an invisible hand dragging her over the side of the cliff and into midair.

"You might not want to mess with me, Thalia!" Caine declared.

"You wouldn't!" Thalia exclaimed. She was really hoping that her voice wouldn't betray her fear, but it did. There was no denying the terror in her words.

"Just try me," Caine challenged.

He pretended to wipe sweat from his brow so Thalia would begin falling down to the ground.

"Oops, sorry!" He said with false kindness and concern as he lifted her back into the air.

* * *

Diana felt sorry for Annalise, but she knew that the hunters had to keep searching for this Artemis person. The Hunters had been surprised by how easily she'd handled the death, so Diana had to explain all the deaths that she'd had to see in the FAYZ. Most of the girls had been scarred by her depressing stories except for one. She had smooth, shoulder length black hair and bright amber eyes. Throughout their little story time, she had watched Diana intently, but not sadistically. When the hunters started running again, she ran right next to Diana.

"Hey, my name's Shelby and I just wanted to know if you could answer a couple of questions about the FAYZ. I have a little bit of an obsession with it," she asked.

"Whatever," Diana muttered. She should've known that somebody would start prying.

"So, where do you live before the FAYZ started, Coates or Perdido Beach?" Shelby asked.

"Coates Academy."

"What was it like there?"

"Imagine what would happened if Stalin, The Joker, and Massie Block went to school together."

"Oh, did people bully you there?"

"No, I was Massie."

"Who were Stalin and The Joker?"

"My boyfriend Caine and a psychopath named Drake."

"What was the first thing you did when the FAYZ started?"

"Ignored Caine while he pretended to be king of the school."

"What happened next?"

"He went down to Perdido Beach and took over."

"And after that?"

"I sawed Drake's arm off."

"Wait, what?"

"I sawed Drake's arm off."

"Why?"

"He was asking annoying questions."

"Well, you told me I could."

"No, I said whatever."

"Well, you answered them anyway, didn't you?"

"Remind me again why I did that."

"Because you're awesome?"

"Yes, because when I think of awesome I think "sawing people's arms off.""


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this! This story gives me writers block like no other, but I think I have it pretty much plotted out now, so hopefully that won't be a problem anymore. Also, I'm working on two other stories and the 2013 Gone Awards. That's right, there are "Gone" awards now. The voting opened up on November 15****th****. You can vote (which I really, really, really want you to do) and get more information on the forum.**

Diana had never in a million years thought that she would miss Caine. Yet, here she was, running across the east coast in search of a goddess named Artemis, wishing she was by her side. Diana was tired playing leader, it was way too stressful. She would rather pull the strings by manipulating the person in charge, and Caine made that very easy to do. Plus, he was hot and, when he wasn't being a total douche, he made great company. When they worked in tandem, the two of them were nearly unstoppable. They could banter off of each other effortlessly and manipulate nearly anyone. Still, Diana even missed the thrill that came from her arguing with her boyfriend. Caine had been the only person who had ever put up with all of her crap. Despite the insults, the teasing, the manipulation, and everything else Diana had put him through, Caine was still right by her side. Actually, he was right by Thalia's side. Still, Diana couldn't spend all her time missing Caine. She had to get back to him, and more importantly her body.

Unfortunately, the only one who could turn Diana back into Diana was Artemis. Unfortunately, Zeus, who was king of the gods and Thalia's father, had ordered all of the gods to remain on Mount Olympus. So, the girls were running, that's right, running to New York because that was apparently where Mount Olympus hung out nowadays. Diana had stopped trying to make sense out of Thalia's world. It was even crazier than the FAYZ.

After a whole day of running through the woods, Diana was seriously pissed. The hunters were right outside of Seattle so they still had to cross half of the country.

"That's it, we're taking a plane!" Diana shouted, "I'm the leader and I say that we're taking a plane!"

"Calm down, Diana," Shelby said.

"Sorry, I'm just tired of running. Plus, I really wanna get back to my old life," Diana said, surprising herself with that last statement. Technically, Diana just wanted to get back to Caine. That was even more shocking, though.

"Thalia always said that we shouldn't take plane rides because we can't bring our weapons with us on the plane," Elisa said.

"So, we can leave them here," Diana suggested.

"No way!" the hunters cried in unison.

"C'mon girls, you can survive without your toys for a couple of days," Diana asked, "Plus, the Gods you guys are so obsessed with would probably freak out if we strutted in with bows and arrows."

"But how will we defend ourselves if a monster attacks us?" Shawna wondered.

"Well, I have this can of mace," Diana suggested, shaking it for emphasis.

She opened up to spray it once as an example of its power, but Thalia's can morphed into a spear when Diana uncapped it.

"Aw, man. I wanted the pepper spray to defend us, not the deadly spear."

* * *

Luckily, Caine decided to put Thalia back down safely on top of a cliff. After that, Thalia and Caine got to work on blowing up an air mattress. They would've preferred a boat or a raft, but they didn't have either of those on the island. So, they made do with what they had. After a great deal of huffing and puffing, the mattress had been filled. They grabbed some portable, non-perishable food and took the mattress to the side of the cliff.

"Now what?" Thalia asked.

"I'll handle that. All you have to do is hold on tight," Caine told her.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Thalia said.

Then, it was as if a giant invisible hand had pushed the mattress over the side of the cliff. Thalia gripped the mattress until her knuckles turned white. Caine held on to the side of the mattress with one hand while maneuvering the mattress away from the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff. Caine remained calm and focused as Thalia squeezed her eyes shut in terror. She didn't lift her lids until she was soaked in salt water.

"We lived!" she exclaimed, "We actually lived!"

"Thanks for having faith in me, Di-Thalia," Caine said.

Thalia felt good about having at least a drop of courage when facing her biggest fear. She, hadn't looked like the perfect spectacle of bravery, but a weaker girl would've refused to even go over the side of the cliff. It made her feel pretty awesome. She was thankful enough to Caine for helping her get through it, so she leaned over and hugged him. She instantly regretted that decision because he held her a little tighter than she had wanted him to.

"Slow down, Caine. It's not that kind of hug," Thalia informed him, as his hands traveled down her back.

"Sorry, force of habit," Caine apologized.

"Just don't let it happen again," Thalia told him with an angry glint in her electric blue eyes.

"I'll try, but it's pretty hard," Caine said.

"Make it easier," Thalia ordered.

"Why, do you have a boyfriend?" Caine wondered.

"No, I just don't want creeps like you all over me."

"Oh, so you're lesbian. Should've called it with your hostile temper."

"No, I'm straight."

"Then why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"There's a few reasons for that. One, there are guys like you who just ruin the whole dating thing for me. Two, every girl doesn't need a boyfriend to be happy. Some people are actually happy single. Third, and most importantly, I'm a hunter of Artemis. We've sworn off men in return for eternal youth."

"So, Diana can't cheat on me while she's in your body?"

"Nope."

"Oh, thank god. She would totally do something like that."

"I can't imagine why."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'd just like to tell everybody that voting has officially opened for the 2013 Gone Awards. Please, please,**** please, please vote in the forum and get your friends to vote. I want these wards to represent as much of the Gone Fandom as possible. Now, that I've gotten that out of the way, let's talk about this chapter. I feel like the plot seriously thickens. As I always (music begins) I LIVE FOR THE REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS. I LIVE THE REVIEWS-VIEWS, LIVE FOR THE REVIEWS. I LIVE FOR THE WAY THAT LEAVE CC FOR ME. THE REVEIWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! (I just got ARTPOP a couple days after it came out and I have been OBSESSED.)**

It taken long enough, but Thalia had fallen asleep on the floating mattress. Caine, didn't have that luxury, since he had to keep using his powers to paddle them towards shore. Honestly, Thalia wished she could've taken his place because sleep meant dreams. When you were a demigod, dreams were usually nightmares.

The nightmare Thalia had that night was worse than any she'd ever had before. It began with Thalia's hunters locked in one of the bloodiest battles she'd seen since Manhattan. They weren't fighting titans, though. They were trying to kill each other. The worst part of it all was that this Diana girl was just sitting on the sidelines, reading a magazine. Diana couldn't see it, but one of the hunters was sneaking up behind her with a knife. Thalia couldn't make who it was because they were shrouded in the shadows. It sickened Thalia to see her body just sitting there, while her hunters viciously tried to murder each other.

"Do something, Diana!" Don't just sit there, do something! Seriously, what's wrong with you? Do something!" Thalia screamed.

As the setting of the dream began to change, Thalia's screams faded away. Unfortunately, they were replaced by the screams of terrified children as their town came crumbling down on top of them. The only person who wasn't being harmed in the chaos was Caine, who was causing the terror.

"Oh, god! Did you let him leave the island? That was great, just great! Thanks for that, Thalia. That's totally what good people do!" Diana exclaimed.

Thalia wished that she could've done something about this, but she couldn't. She was frozen in time. Even if the dream would let her move, she didn't have any weapons or any of her powers. She was Diana. The best she could do was try to read him to death.

The dream changed one more time. This time it was a blinding green light that was accompanied by an ominous voice. Thalia couldn't tell if it was feminine or masculine, just that it was terrifying. Along with the voice came excruciating pain, like none she'd ever felt before.

"I AM GOING TO RETURN! MY SLAVE'S AMBITION WILL DESTROY MOST OF THE HUMANS. WHEN HIS CONQUEST IS OVER, I WILL RECAPTURE HIS MIND AND KILL THE REST. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE GAIPHAGE!"

When Thalia woke up, Caine was dousing her in the cold, salty waters of the ocean and screaming like a maniac. Based off of her dream and the cliff experience, she assumed that he was trying to kill her.

"Cut it out, or I'll…I'll…I'll…" Thalia trailed off. She couldn't beat him up, or give him an electric shock. There was nothing that she could do.

"No need to repeat the word "I'll" over and over, I was trying to save you," Caine explained, pulling Thalia back onto the mattress.

"By drowning me!?" she wondered, shoving him off of the raft.

Caine used his powers to shoot out of the water and float back onto the raft (read: show off).

"I was trying to wake you up, since I heard you mumbling about…it in your sleep," Caine explained.

"You mean the Gaiaphage?"

"Yes," Caine replied quietly, as if he didn't want the seagulls to hear, "I know what it can do to someone. I wasn't about to let that happen to Di-I mean you. Oh, who am I kidding? I mean Diana."

Technically, Diana couldn't bring her can of mace on the plane. Luckily, Elisa had a solution to that. Since she was daughter of the messenger god, Hermes, Elisa had a knack for all things sneaky. She managed to smuggle Thalia's spear onto the plane. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to sneak anyone else's weapons through security. Still, one weapon was better than none, even if the person wielding it had no fighting skills, whatsoever. Elisa had also been helpful in lifting them some unaccompanied minors' passes.

Now that they had gotten on the plane, drama had decreased significantly for the Hunters. Diana entertained herself by getting caught up on all of the celebrity gossip. She used to live for that kind of thing, but now it just seemed like a pointless waste of her time. Why did matter what color of dress Kim Kardashian wore to Chloe's party? Who cared about Miley Cyrus's latest revealing outfit? Diana used to find that kind of thing fun to read about, but now it was just a painful reminder of the shallow and cruel person she used to be.

As night fell, Diana fell asleep with her face in the magazine and found herself having the same terrible dream as Thalia. There was only a few small differences between the two. Firstly, she found herself frozen during the part with the Hunters of Artemis, while playing the role of observer as Caine laid waste to Perdido Beach. The last, and most noticeable, difference was the end.

Instead of the Gaiaphage speaking to her, Diana saw to dark eyes and a creepy smile, similar to the one that Penny had whenever she would try to torture Diana. Both of them stuck out of pure blackness, like the Cheshire Cat's face from _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Thank you for all of your wonderful help. Your pathetic little attempt trying to keep the Hunters in control is going to cause so much delicious chaos," the face sneered. She had the voice of a sinister young woman, "And that good person plan? Not going to work out so well. Your little boyfriend is going to team up with an old friend to wreak some serious havoc on your precious little FAYZ."

If she could've spoken, Diana would've said something about how the FAYZ was hardly precious. Unfortunately she couldn't. All she could do was wake up panting heavily.


End file.
